


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by Claretgirl16



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claretgirl16/pseuds/Claretgirl16
Summary: Hello everyone, hope you're all ok!I asked on Twitter if there were any writing prompts anyone wanted in regards to Berena and this is one of them I got asked to do: 'Something with Serena back to work. Then Bernie come home to her'.So this is my take on that particular prompt, hope you enjoy it and I look forward to reading your thoughts!





	Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Tough.  
Fresh.  
Back into the saddle. Into Holby.  
Once more into the fray.  
Back on the front line of helping the different patients and cases that were to come through the doors, only this time it was slightly different, ok a lot different, so many changes since she'd been through the doors, or on the roof drinking Shiraz.  
On the roof with Bernie.  
Now she was here without Bernie.  
Without her co lead.  
Her partner.  
Her other half.  
Her Bernie.  
But Bernie was off doing her bit in France, her army girl bit in France.  
That had to be one of the hardest goodbyes Serena had ever faced.  
  
  
  
Having to leave the other woman there while she came back to Holby, not knowing if she'd ever see the blonde again, yes they'd talked about things when she'd initially came out to join Serena but that was it, she was out there to do a job, a job she loved, how could I ask her to give that up, give that up for my selfish reasons of having her back here with me, in Holby, us back together as a team, a team and partnership in more ways than one, a couple partnership, her and I, just like it had been before, before all the tragedy, all the pain and heartache, the reasons I'd had to walk away, to run away, to get away from it all, before I self destructed and made a huge mess of the people around me and tip myself completely over the edge, I'd seen the pain in her eyes on that roof, the not knowing if she'd ever see me again, ever be with me again, if she'd ever get a part in my life again, but I wanted that, I wanted her to, I needed her in my life, I need her in my life, I need her, but only when I was strong enough, well enough, good enough for her, not as I was, that wasn't good for anyone.  
So we'd parted, said our goodbyes and then she'd left, left to go to the army hospital, back to where she wanted to be, and that was hard, fuck it was hard, it felt like a part of me and my heart had left, been taken from me, and that feeling had remained, remained with me ever since, even now, six months on, six fucking long months which felt like years, yes she was doing what she loved and wanted but I was struggling, struggling without her, a part of me was definitely left in France or wherever else she might have got to, yes she was based in France but it could have been the case that she moved around, gone elsewhere to help, gone god only knows where. I'd not heard anything for a good month.  
  
  
  
No letters.  
No correspondence.  
No calls.  
No conversation.  
No contact.  
No nothing.  
Was she ok?  
Were we ok?  
Were we still an us?  
She said we'd always be an us no matter the distance and where we were.  
But what if she found someone else?  
Someone better.  
Some army woman.  
Someone out there.  
I wish she wasn't out there.  
I want her here.  
To forget the army.  
Not be in it anymore.  
To come back here.  
Get a job at Holby.  
Fuck knows we need her back here.  
Her skills.  
Her manner.  
Her experience.  
We need her back.  
Back to help sort the shambles this hospital has become.  
I need her back.  
But back to stay.  
Oh who am to ask this.  
Stop it Serena she's out there doing what she loves.  
She's staying there.  
She's enjoying herself.  
That's where she wants to be.  
Out there.  
Not here.  
There.  
Now come on get yourself together.  
Work to do.  
  
  
  
Gathering herself together, the brunette stepped out of the small cupboard like office she found herself now in on AAU, she'd found that she couldn't share an office with Nina after the size of the woman's ego took up most of the space of the office she once shared with Bernie, and she'd much rather be on her own than have someone of Nina's attitude encroach her space, if she was ever to share an office it would only be with Bernie, no one else, not that this was ever going to happen again, unfortunately.  
Back onto AAU she went and about her usual business, tending to the patients that had seen to come in ten to the dozen today, from the moment she'd step foot in the ward with her large coffee from Pulses in her hand, a file had been shoved in her face by one of the nurses asking her opinion and various other questions, no change in this part of the AAU then, this would never change, and this is something that she liked, something comforting, something reassuring, homely of sorts, something grounding after all the other changes that had gone on since she'd been away, too many bad ones if you'd have asked Serena.  
It was amazing how time did fly when you were running around the ward like a blue arsed fly, it was something she'd forgotten, something she didn't realise whilst she'd been relaxing in the warmth and sun of southern France, you forget little things sometimes, little things that make you realise what you'd missed about the place, the pace of busy days, the atmosphere, the vibe, the sounds, smells and bustling, everyone doing their jobs, like a well oiled machine, well sort of, nearly.  
Signing the last patient release form of her shift and she was done, done for the day, moving into her office and slipping her jacket on, turning her pc off, making sure everything was as it should be before she left and giving a little nod to herself as she looked around her space, yep it'll do, it's tidy enough and everything is done, her handbag going over her shoulder, the jacket she'd chosen was a lighter one, lighter than the longer coats she'd had to wear last year, last year when it was freezing and it was dark when you came to work and dark when you left, darting outside at any given opportunity in between cases and patients flying through the door just to remind yourself that there was daylight and some kind of sunlight out there, it wasn't total darkness all day every day.  
Smiling and saying bye to a couple of nurses and doctors she passed she pressed the exit button for the ward, remembering when she used to do this when Bernie had finished shift earlier than she had, knowing when she got home that she'd be greeted by a smiling face at the front door, the blonde having already opened the front door with a smile on her face before she'd even gotten the keys out of the ignition once she'd parked up on the drive, Bernie's car fitting nicely in front of hers, even their cars fit perfectly together on the drive, just like they did, the pair of them together, a partnership, Bernie and Serena, or least at one time they had, when they were together, like together together, in the same country, the same or similar time zones.  
With a sigh at the memory she stepped into the lift as the doors opened, pressing for the ground floor and giving a tight smile to the nurse who was already in here with her, her eyes finding her shoes not wanting anyone to see the sadness that they held, that she was trying to hold in, not trying to show, knowing it was for the best, they were doing what they wanted to do, Serena here and Bernie there.  
  
  
  
Fuck the army.  
Of all the things why the army.  
Anything but the army.  
Anything but that.  
Taking her away from me.  
Far away.  
Another hospital here in this country fair enough.  
I can handle that, sort of, at least I could see her.  
But this.  
This is something else.  
This is torturous.  
Actual torture.  
Fuck the army.  
Fuck it.  
  
  
After the nurse had gotten out on the floor she wanted, the lift carried on down to the ground floor and gave its usual ping signal followed by the doors opening, her cue to step out, well it was still light outside this afternoon that was something I suppose, a very small little thing, I've got to take any I can get, as she patted her coat pocket checking her car keys were there from this morning, the muffled rattle letting her know that they were as she headed for the exit doors.  
"Don't I even get a hello?" came a voice from behind her, stopping her from leaving the building, her brow furrowing, causing her to turn around, her brown eyes widening at the sight not six feet away from her.  
  
  
Bernie Wolfe.  
Bernie.  
Her Bernie.  
Her actual Bernie.  
  
  
  
Bernie in her army uniform, a back pack led down next to her on the floor, her hair its usual mess and mass of blonde curls, boots tightly laced, sleeves rolled up, a cheeky smirk on her face as she looked directly at the brunette.  
"I...how..you.." Serena babbled, as her brain somehow kicked her legs into gear and she ran across the gap between them, launching herself at the blonde, her arms tightly around Bernie's waist, her face buried into her neck, feeling strong arms from the other woman around her.  
"Hello to you too" Bernie whispered, pulling the brunette as close to her as she could, closing her eyes as she breathed in Serena's scent, by hell it was heavenly, she was heavenly, literally heavenly.  
"I...I thought you...you were in France" she mumbled tearfully, not quite believing Bernie was here after not hearing anything from her for a month or longer, thinking she'd not actually see or hear from her again.  
"I was, I was in France but I'm not anymore and I won't be again" this causing the brunette to furrow her brows in confusion. "I...I left, left for good, I'm not in the army anymore, I can't be, I can't be in the army and not be with you, as much as I love the army and always have, and that there will always be a little piece of it in me, I love you more Serena" came the tender and heartfelt words, hazel eyes locked on Serena's dark brown orbs.  
"You...you've left, left for good, really?" her brain trying to take on all this new surprise information, not quite sure what was going on, if she was actually dreaming or not, seeing Bernie nod in confirmation.  
"Yeah really, you're more important, we're more important, I need you more than anything, more than the army, if you'll still have me that is?" hoping she was going to get the answer she wanted, the answer she'd given the army up for, from the woman she'd given it up for, the woman of her dreams, her only woman.  
"Have you...of...of course I'll have you, I'll always have you, I....I've missed you so much" Serena replied tearfully, pressing her lips tightly against the blonde's pulling herself into the other woman as they exchanged passionate kisses, Bernie's arms mirroring Serena's, wanting the brunette as close as physically possible, fucking hell I've missed this, I've missed her, feeling her, holding her, I'm not letting this happen ever again.  
"I love you so much" she whispered lovingly after parting to draw breath, foreheads pressed together, fingers tangling in blonde curls at the same time as fingers were stroking dark hair at the base of Serena's neck, a touch that helped in calming the brunette's previously thumping heart rate, a touch that no one could ever offer to her except the blonde, no one's touch came close, it never would.  
"Do you think you can stretch to letting me use your shower at home, I don't think I want to shower on my own" Bernie asked, a cheeky hint to her tone hoping Serena picked up on it.  
"You mean the shower in **our** home, the one that looks like you've had a bath in it every time you use it" the brunette replied equally cheekily, well two can play at that game, they always could.  
"I do not!" Bernie laughed, knowing she did but trying to sound surprised anyway.  
"You do, there's water everywhere and wet towels on the floor!" Serena grinned softly, she'd missed this, missed the fun they shared, the teasing, the laughs, the smiles, all of it. "Would you forgive me this if I took you home and showed you how much fun we can have in there, you know, just the two of us, no one else, enjoying each other, steaming up the bathroom" she husked into Serena's ear, causing the shiver she'd missed whilst she'd been away, seeing Serena nod and break from their embrace, grabbing Bernie's hand and looking into her eyes.  
"You'd better grab your backpack and show me if you've still got that Major's stamina after your tour of duty, you know what with you being a civilian now, my civilian" that customary glint in her eyes, the Serena glint, raising her eyebrows as she smirked, this causing Bernie to smirk back, picking her backpack off the floor and throwing it onto her shoulder, threading their fingers together, kissing the back of the brunette's hand.  
"I wouldn't be anyone else's civilian, let's see how much stamina you've got after having been through a few rounds with an ex Major, let's get down to business Serena, hot and sexy business" not waiting for an answer as she led the brunette out of the exit doors, walking her to her car, knowing smiles on both of their faces.  
  
  
  
Oh if only you knew what I had in store for you Serena.  
If only you knew.  
It's a good job you've got the weekend off still.  
Because neither of us are moving out of the house and bed for a couple of days.  
At least a couple of days.  
I've missed you so much.  
And I'm going to show you how much.  
Bernie is back.  
She's back home.  
And she's here to stay darling.  
She's here to stay.


End file.
